Celebrytą być, tylko o tym śnić!
Totalne Miasto! - odcinek 6. Aktualny stan: 700px Wstęp Tim: Poprzednio w tym tragicznym show uczestnicy mieli gotować, ale właściwie to oprócz Ginger nikt nic nie przygotował, więc nie wiem, dlaczego ta drużyna poszła na ceremonię, no ale to są idiotyczne zasady tego idioty Mitchela i... Mitchel: (wypchnął Tima z kadru) Przestanie mi w końcu przerywać?! Wygrała znowu drużyna Luzaków, a Modelki wylały Jasmine! Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Totalne... Miasto! (Intro: Kamera z góry wpada w morze, potem przechodzi na plażę i do lasu, aż wchodzi do miasta, gdzie Mitchel krzyczy coś z megafonu, a Tim wachluje go plikiem kartek. Następnie idzie obok wielkiego budynku, w którym Jenny skacze z balkonu i spada na Michaela. Casey patrzy na nich zmartwiona, a Daniel łapie ją od tyłu za ramiona. Max patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, a Jasmine uderza ją palcem wkurzona, zaczynają się bić. Kamera wchodzi na budynku, gdzie przy wejściu Mark uśmiecha się zalotnie do wkurzonej Stacy, przechodzi obok recepcji, przy której Chacky i Jason zalatują do Kelly, która zdenerwowana ich odpycha. Następnie przechodzi do kuchni, w której w garnku siedzą Frank i Shana. Następnie wchodzi na dużą salę, gdzie Patrick uśmiecha się zalotnie do Cindy. Kamera lekko oddala się do tyłu i widać obok Patricka Taylor, która patrzy na niego wkurzona, oraz George'a, który łapie za rękę Cindy. Kamera idzie do góry, z windy wychodzi Grace, potyka się i upada na Simona, flirtującego z malującą się Stellą. Następnie kamera wychodzi z budynku i kieruje się na stary, brudny peron, w którym Ginger rozmawia ze Stanleyem, po czym na czterech łapach przybiega do niej Steve, oblizując zaskoczoną Ginger. Kamera się lekko oddala i pokazuje pozostałych dwudziestu uczestników siedzących na ławce i patrzącyc z obrzydzeniem. Na koniec na tablicy nad peronem ukazuje się logo Totalnego Miasta.) Pokoje zawodników 120px Max siedzi Jasonowi na kolanach i trzyma go za ręce, Jason tylko się szczerzy. Max: (PZ) Trochę mi głupio, że to robię... Ale ze mnie egoistka! Daniel: (wchodzi do pokoju) Co tu się wyprawia?! (przywalił Jasonowi) Odwalisz się od mojej laski?! (złapał Max i zaczął ją całować) Max: (PZ) Udało się! Chyba jednak mu na mnie zależy! Jason: (wstał) Może byś wyluzował?! Daniel popchnął Jasona prosto na Shanę, która stała rozmawiając z Frankiem, tak, że oboje się przewrócili, a usta Franka i Shany się prawie stykały. Frank: Mogłabyś ze mnie zejść? Gnieciesz mi koszulę, chyba nie na darmo ją prasowałem! Shana: Kolego, mógłbyś przestać mnie podrywać? Ja nawet nie znam twojego imienia! Frank: Ach, no tak. Zapomniałem. Tak jak ty... Shana: Nie pamiętasz swojego imienia? Trochę słabo, nie uważasz? Ja moje pamiętam, eee... (drapie się po głowie) Frank: (facepalm) Do pokoju wpada Michael, a za nim Kelly. Michael: A wam znowu wszystkim odwala?! Ogarnąć dupska! Kelly: O co tobie kolo chodzi? Wygraliśmy już trzeci raz z rzędu, a w sumie cztery, a było tylko pięć odcinków! Michael: Nie pyskuj. (wyszedł, a Kelly za nim) Michael: (PZ) Jestem nieźle wkurzony! A to wszystko przez George'a! Oj, rozprawię się z nim porządnie! Kelly i Michael weszli do innego pokoju. Kelly: (złapała go za kark) Oj, ziomuś, radzę ci się uspokoić! Michael: Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?! Kelly: Ty nie jesteś tym Michaelem z Obozu! To George był wredny, zamieniliście się, czy co? Michael: Nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz. (wyrwał się i wybiegł) Kelly: (przewraca oczami) 120px Ginger wbiega do pokoju i kopie Patricka w krocze. Patrick: (upadł) Ał! Za co to?! Ginger: Za Stanleya i kradzież jego śniadania! Steve podbiegł do Ginger i zaczął się do niej łasić. Oboje wybiegli z pokoju. George: No i co, frajerze, oszustwo nie popłaca! Zapamiętaj to sobie. Patrick: (spojrzał na niego i nagle posmutniał, schował głowę w kolana i zaczął udawać szlochanie) Co ja ci zrobiłem?! Jenny: (spojrzała na Patricka) AAAAAA! RYCZY! BABA, BABA! (złapała Patricka za włosy i pociągnęła ku górze śmiejąc mu się w twarz) Simon: Zostaw mojego pana! (rzucił się na Jenny rozpoczynając bójkę) Grace: O rany julek! Też chcę wziąć udział w drużynowej bójce! (rzuciła się do nich) Patrick: (PZ) No cóż, ciężko przekabacić tę drużynę na swoją stronę... Ale tym razem nie ja zdobędę największą ilość głosów! 120px Wszystkie siedzą na ławeczce. Cindy: No dobra, wypowiem się jako pierwsza. (wstała) Cieszę się, że udało nam się jednogłośnie wywalić tę oszustkę i zdrajczynię! (usiadła) Casey: (wstała) Właśnie! Skoro udało nam się zgrać i wszystkie zagłosować na tę samą osobę, to dlaczego nie możemy się zgrać i wygrać?! Taylor: Może dlatego, że Cindy musi demotywować mnie i Ginger? (posmutniała) Stacy: O rany, musisz zaczynać?! Cindy: Co?! Ja nic takiego nie robię! Ginger?! Ginger: Czasami trochę mnie przerażasz, tak samo jak Stanleya... Mogłabyś być odrobinę milsza! Taylor: (PZ) (piłuje paznokcie i uśmiecha się do kamery) Cindy wylatuje następna. Patrick: (wchodzi do Modelek) Witajcie, drogie panie, czy nie chcecie może jakichś luksusów z naszego apartamentu? Taylor: Chyba to Luzaki ostatnio wygrały! Stacy: Weź mnie nawet nie denerwuj! Wynoś się z tego pokoju! Patrick: Ależ ty jesteś prześliczna, gdy się tak denerwujesz! Stacy: Co?! ARGH! Zarywasz do kolejnej laski w naszej drużynie, nie ze mną te numery! (wypchnęła go z pokoju i zamknęła drzwi) Cindy: To mi zaimponowałaś! Ginger: ...co? Tak, Stanley, mi też się nie podoba, że wszyscy mówią, że to drużyna dziewczyn mimo tego, że ty też jesteś w tym zespole! No i oczywiście strasznie mnie denerwuje mówienie, że została nas piątka. Czwórka dziewczyn patrzy na Ginger z zażenowaniem. Przy recepcji Wszyscy zawodnicy stoją, a przed nimi Mitchel, Tim oraz Chef. Mitchel: Witajcie zawod-... Kelly: Tak, tak, witamy w kolejnym odcinku popapranego show! Mitchel: -_-" Dzisiaj zabawimy się w coś super odjechanego! Grace: Serio?! Ja już nie wyrabiam, tutaj jest tak czadowo! Ten program jest zajebisty! Cindy: (przewróciła oczami) Mitchel: Będziecie... celebrytami! Casey: Przecież już nimi jesteśmy! Mitchel i Annie wybuchnęli śmiechem. Cindy: A ta kretynka co tu znowu robi?! Mitchel: (wypchnął Annie z kadru) Jest wkurzona, ponieważ podsumowania będą odbywały się co ósmy odcinek, a nie co szósty, więc chce sobie zrobić "fejmu" na zapas! Frank: Nie żeby mi zależało, ale mów lepiej o co chodzi! Mitchel: Każda z drużyn dostanie zadanie związane z sławą! Bogactwem! Skandalami i innymi tego typu bajerami! Dowiecie się, jak to jest być mną! Kelly: Tępym, zacofanym idiotą prowadzącym idiotyczne show z jeszcze głupszymi uczestnikami? Chyba podziękuję! Mitchel: Jeszcze jedno słowo i odjedziesz sobie pociągiem! Taylor: Wydaje mi się, że gwiazdy nie jeżdżą pociągiem. Simon: To prawda! Żadna osoba z naszej drużyny Gwiazd już nie odpadnie! 'Mitchel: Jak mogłem wziąć takich idiotów do tego programu?! Ginger: Stanley mówi, że idiotą jest ten, kto pozwolił ci to prowadzić. Stacy: Możecie się już przymknąć?! Chcę to wygrać i wprowadzić się do apartamentu zwycięzców! Mitchel: Dziękuję Stacy! (wyjął koszyk z kartkami) Każda drużyna wylosuje sobie to, co będzie musiała robić! Zaczniemy od Modelek, gdyż jest ich najmniej! Casey: (losuje) Program plotkarski? Oszalałeś?! Mitchel: Musicie coś takiego przeprowadzić! Możecie to zrobić dowolnie, wszystko zależy od was! Gwiazdy? Grace: (losuje) Program rozrywkowy "Prawda albo wyzwanie!" Bombowo! Max: (losuje) Reality-show?! Mitchel: Coś mi się wydaje, że to może być najciekawsze! Daniel: Wiesz, co może być ciekawsze?! Moja pięść na twojej twarzy! Taylor: (złapała go od tyłu) Spokojnie, Tygrysie! (zaczęła mu szeptać do ucha) Pomogę wam w tym zadaniu! Daniel: (wzruszył ramionami) Mitchel: Bierzcie się do roboty, ziomy! Wyzwanie 120px Ginger, Cindy, Stacy oraz Casey pobiegły do dużej auli. Zastanawiają się. Casey: No dobra, drużyno! Wszyscy wiemy, że w takich zadaniach jestem mistrzynią, więc... Stacy: (zatyka uszy) Mam już dosyć twojego ględzenia! Przymknij jadaczkę! Cindy: Skoro mamy zrobić program plotkarski, to potrzeba nam jednego lub dwóch prowadzących. Kto się pisze? Ginger: Jejku, ja! Proszę, ja i Stanley! Casey: JA będę prowadzącą! Stacy: Prowadzącymi będą Ginger i Taylor! Okej?! Cindy: No dobra, ale gdzie ona właściwie jest? 120px Simon, George, Grace, Steve oraz Jenny siedzą w kółku w pokoju rozrywkowym. George: Dobra, robimy program "Prawda albo wyzwanie" i na pewno trzeba wybrać prowadzącego. Ja nim mogę zos-... Simon: Ja będę prowadzącym, proszę!!! Grace: Jestem za! Chcę być uczestniczką!!! George: Wszyscy będziemy uczestnikami... Jenny: Szkoda, że nie mamy jakiegoś bokserskiego programu, chętnie bym zlała tę małą dzidzię, Patryczka, który nawet się tu nie pojawił, bo się mnie boi! Ciekawe czemu... (staje na rękach, a z kieszeni wypadło jej po jednym nożu, tasaku i pistolecie) George: Gdzie on do cholery jest?! 120px Razem z Luzakami, którzy zostali na powietrzu, poszła Taylor, a w ukryciu czaił się Patrick. Kelly: (zauważyła Taylor) A ty tu czego? Taylor: Ja tylko... (objęła Jasona) dopinguję mojego lubego! Max: Co?! Odwal się od niego! Daniel: (spojrzał na Max i się uśmiechnął) Ale ona jest suuuuper! Max: Wracaj do swojej Casey! Taylor: Och! Więc Max, ty już wiesz?! Że Casey i Daniel się całowali wczoraj w naszym pokoju?! Michael: Co?! Max: No nie do wiary... Daniel: Przecież to bzdury! Taylor: Ale Casey jest w mojej drużynie i sama mi o tym opowiadała! Pozwolicie, że wezmę Jasona ze sobą? (złapała go za rękę) Max: Nie?! Jason jest mój! Prawda Jason? Michael: Odpuść Max... Wszyscy wiemy, że go podrywasz, żeby Daniel był zazdrosny... (spojrzał na Taylor maślanymi oczami) A tej wspaniałej kobiecie on się naprawdę podoba! Jason: C-co? Taylor: (pobiegła wraz z Jasonem) Kelly: (patrzy na to wszystko mega wkurzona) Banda ułomnych kretynów! Frank: Mam wrażenie, że występuję w serialu obyczajowym! Shana: Jesteśmy w jakimś serialu?! Ojejku! Ale nie znam roli... Patrick: (PZ) Ile brudów tu wypłynęło... Mogę wywnioskować, że Danielowi podoba się Casey i chce wykorzystać Max, Max bawi się uczuciami Jasona, a Michaelowi podoba się Casey... ale będzie do opowiadania w naszym programie! 120px Przyszła Taylor wraz z Jasonem. Taylor: Przyprowadziłam nam gościa do naszego programu! Stacy: Świetnie! Jako, że jesteś prowadzącą... Rusz dupę i siadaj!!! Taylor i Ginger usiadły na krzesłach. Cindy: Jedziemy na spontana? Casey: Oszalałaś?! Musimy mieć wszystko perfekcyjnie zaplanowane! Nie pozwolę nam przegrać! Taylor: Jedziemy na spontana! Będziemy przeprowadzać wywiady z nami i innymi drużynami również! Musimy namieszać, po to mamy ten program, dzięki temu wygramy! Cindy: Świetnie! Niezły plan! Cindy: (PZ) Dobra, przyznam, plan niezły, ale ona i tak jest idiotką! Casey: Ech, niech będzie. Ale chociaż daj przykład, o czym będziesz mówić. Ginger: Ja pierwsza! Uwaga, drodzy widzowie! Oto plota dnia! Mój najlepszy przyjaciel Stanley nauczył się przygotowywać nowe danie! Jest to sa-... Taylor: (zatkała jej buzię ręką) Dosyć bzdur! Czas na prawdziwe ploty! Krążą pogłoski, że w drużynie Modelek są same najlepsze laski w programie! A ja tego nie zaprzeczę! Casey: Przydałoby się coś ciekawszego... Taylor: To tylko przykład! 120px Wrócił Patrick. George: A gdzie to się było? Czyżbyś sabotował naszą drużynę?! Patrick: Ja? Sabotować? Jak możesz mnie oskarżać o coś, co ty sam robisz? (posmutniał) Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co Patrick mówi. Patrick: (PZ) Żądam zamiany drużyn! Mam już dość... Jenny: Jest i beksa! (wskoczyła na Patricka) Patrick: (zrzucił ją z siebie, zaczęło mu drgać oko) George: Tylko się nie denerwuj, skarbie! (poklepał Patricka po plecach) Jenny: O matko! Gejuch! Gejuch! (zaczęła wytykać palcami George'a) Patrick: Wybraliście już prowadzącego? Grace: Tak! Simon nim będzie! Patrick: (uśmiechnął się chytrze) To wspaniale! Przygotowaliście jakieś pytania? Steve zawył i podbiegł do Patricka trzymając plik kartek. Patrick: (wyjął z obrzedzeniem i przejrzał) Nieźle! Czyja to robota?! Steve: (podniósł dumnie głowę) Grace: Wspaniale, Steve! (przytuliła go) Simon: (podniósł jedną brew) Simon: (PZ) Myślałem, że Grace lubi mnie! Grace: Steve, jesteś najfajniejszym chłopakiem w tym programie, nikogo tak bardzo nie lubię jak ciebie! Simon zaczął się trząść. W międzyczasie Patrick podarł kartki z pytaniami Steve'a i wyrzucił do kosza. Z kieszeni wyjął inny plik i dał Simon'owi. Patrick: Masz. Będziesz to czytać podczas programu. Nie zwracaj uwagi na sens tego, po prostu czytaj! Simon pomachał głową. 120px Frank: Przez wasze żałosne problemy jesteśmy w tyle, inne drużyny na pewno już kończą! Daniel: Zamknij się i wymyśl coś! Frank: Hm, cóż za elokwencja. Kelly: Jeśli szukasz jej w tym programie, to lepiej się wynoś. Max: Ludzie! Straciliśmy zawodnika, nie wiem właściwie czemu, ale go nie ma, musimy myśleć! Potrzebny nam prowadzący! Michael: Ja nim będę. A cała wasza piątka będzie zawodnikami. Kelly: Dobra, i co dalej? Michael: I zrobimy walkę o zwycięstwo! I damy jeden konflikt i jeden wątek miłosny! Co wy na to?! Max: Świetny plan! Skonfliktowana będę ja. Z Danielem! Daniel: Mi pasuje! Michael: A wątek miłosny? Mamy tylko Franka, Kelly i Shanę? (spojrzał na Kelly błagalnym wzrokiem) Kelly: Co?! A w życiu! Wypchajcie się, niech te gołąbeczki będą się obściskiwały, ode mnie wara! Michael: Shana, Frank, będziecie mieli wątek miłosny w naszym programie! Shana: Co? He? Usłyszałam swoje imię?! Michael: Będziesz się całować z nim! (wskazał na Franka) Shana: Coo? Przecież ja go nawet nie znam! Frank: Ekhm, nie ma mowy, nie zrobię tego. Najwyżej przegramy! Kelly: Jak przegramy, to wylecisz! Zrozumiano?! Frank: Ech... Poświęcę się! Michael: Wspaniale! 120px Ginger: Przecież to jakiś stek bzdur! Stanley wcale nie jest najlepszą laską w programie! Stacy: Czy ty jesteś jakąś szajbuską?! Cindy: Dziewczyny, wyluzujcie! Dajmy Ginger szanse! Z jej Stanleyem na pewno wygramy! Casey: No oby! Nie znoszę porażek, zapamiętajcie to sobie raz na zawsze! Stacy: (złapała Casey i wrzuciła do schowka, który zamknęła na klucz) Casey się dobija, a Jason, Taylor, Cindy i Ginger patrzą na nią z rozdziawionymi buziami. Stacy: Co? Zaczynała mnie już denerwować. 120px George: Dobra, Simon, dawaj jakieś pytanie na próbę! Patrick: Nie, nie trzeba! Grace: Nie, dawaj, ja chętnie posłucham! Patrick: (szepcze Simonowi na ucho) Nie czytaj tego tutaj, wymyśl coś. Simon: (drapie się po głowie)''Yyy... Grace... '''Grace': AAAAAAAA! TAK! CHCĘ WYZWANIE, WYZWANIE! Simon: Yyy... pocałuj osobę, która najbardziej ci się podoba! Grace: Żaden problem! (zaczęła obściskiwać się ze Stevem) Jenny: Fuuuu! Całuje się z chłopakiem, bleee! (udaje wymioty) Simon: (popłakał się) George: (objął Simona) Nie martw się. Dziewczyny lubią udawać takie niedostępne! Jeszcze będzie twoja! Jenny: A ty podrywasz już drugiego chłopaka z drużyny! George: Odwal się! Patrick: (cicho do George'a) To ty się odwal od mojego kumpla, zrozumiano?! George: Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał cwaniaczku! Patrick: Nie wiesz co mogę ci zrobić, kolo! Pożałujesz, że mnie poznałeś, jesteś MARTWY. (odszedł) 120px Luzaki ćwiczą role. Frank: (patrzy w kartkę) Nie, Shana! Nie mogę cię tutaj tak zostawić! Shana: (patrzy na Franka podnosząc brew) Czy ty mówisz do mnie? Michael: To chyba zły pomysł! Kelly, proszę! Kelly: Nie, do cholery! Powiedziałam swoje! Michael: Będę głosował na ciebie, jeśli to przegramy! Kelly: Och, świetnie, prawie się przejęłam. Mitchel: (z głośnika) Czas minął! Zapraszam do auli! Aula Wszyscy uczestnicy już tu są oprócz Casey, która jest w schowku. Michael: Ej, a gdzie jest Casey?! Jenny: Może w końcu umarła! Albo poszła po rozum do głowy i odeszła! Casey: (otworzyła w końcu drzwi) No cieszę się, że ktoś zauważył, że mnie nie ma! (uśmiechnęła się do Michaela) Daniel: (stanął przed Michaelem i uśmiechnął się do Casey) Casey: (skrzyżowała ręce) Jenny: (podbiegła do Casey i wrzuciła ją do schowka i zatrzasnęła drzwi) Spoko, teraz o wiele lepiej! Możemy zaczynać wyzwanie, hahahaha! Taylor: Chwileczkę, chcemy naszą zawodniczkę z powrotem! Mitchel: To sobie ją weźcie... Cindy wyciągnęła Casey ze schowka. Casey: Pożałujecie tego! Mitchel: To od kogo zaczynamy? Może Modelki? Zaprezentujcie nam swoje plotkarskie show! Taylor i Ginger siadają na stołkach prowadzących, a Stacy, Cindy i Casey na stołkach dla gości. Taylor: Witamy w naszym nowym programie pod tytułem "Co nowego w Totalnym Mieście?"! Ginger: Wraz z moim najlepszym przyjacielem Stanleyem i tą tutaj będziemy serwować najgorętsze ploteczki! Powitajcie gromkimi brawami Stanleya! Świerszcz. Mitchel: Żenada... Taylor: Dobra, moja kolej... Ginger: Nie! Muszę wam to zapodać! Pękniecie ze śmiechu! Stanley... (zaczyna się chichrać) Nie mogę z tego... Hihihhi! Stacy: (spojrzała na Cindy) Przywalę jej, zgoda? Ginger: Stanley, przestań mnie łaskotać! Udowodniono, że Stanley to najprzystojniejsza i równecześnie najzabawniejsza osoba na świecie! Taylor: (wypchnęła Ginger z kadru) Dosyć tych chorych bredni! Przeprowadzę krótki wywiad z moimi kochanymi dziewczętami, Cindy, Stacy i Casey, gdyż potem mam wam do pokazania coś bardzo ciekawego! Cindy: Niby co? Nic nie mówiłaś... Taylor: Współpracuj?! Dobra, nieważne! Pokażę wam klip, który nakręciłam za zgodą pewnego członka drużyny przeciwnej! Miłego seansu, Luzaki, Loosaki! Hahah. (włączyła film) ''Jason: Taaaaak, nie cierpię Kelly, bo jest wredna! ... Daniel to kompletny szajbus, wyleci szybko! Tylko jego serio nie lubię, nie to co... ... Michael? Jest nie wporzo. (tutaj "nie" zostało dodane programem IVONA) Frank i Shana? Nie znam ich... Ale wydają się całkowicie pokręceni! ... A Max? Podobno bawiła się mną, żeby wywołać zazdrość u tego psychola, to smutne.'' Jason: Przecież to miało być anonimowe! Kelly, Daniel oraz Max patrzą na Jasona wkurzeni. Cindy: (do Max) Bawiłaś się uczuciami Jasona?! Podłe! Max: TY akurat nie powinnaś się wypowiadać! Jason: W dodatku, to nie są moje słowa, są wyjęte z kontekstu! Taylor: Ja nie wiem o co chodzi... Cindy to przerabiała... ona miała przerobić na anonimowość! Cindy: Co ty bredzisz, kretynko?! Nic nie wiedziałam o żadnym klipie z Jasonem! Ginger: Stanley mówi, że to niepra-... Taylor: Stanley niech już się zamknie, rany! Dzięki Cindy wygramy, bo zrobiła wspaniałe show! Cindy: *BEEP*, zamknij ten ryj! '''Mitchel': Według mnie, to było świetne! Czas na Gwiazdy i ich program "Prawda czy wyzwanie?"! Simon wchodzi na podest. Simon: Witam w "Prawda czy wyzwanie?"... Yyy... Pierwsze pytanie... (próbuje się rozczytać) Patrick, pisz wyraźniej! Patrick: (przez zaciśnięte zęby) To Steve pisał. Simon: Pierwsza będzie Cindy! Prawda czy wyzwanie? Cindy: Nie zamierzam się przemęczać! Prawda! Simon: Co czujesz do George'a? Cindy: Nic, jest głupi. Jenny: Błąd! (kopnęła ją) Cindy: Co?! Jesteś wykrywaczem kłamstw? Jenny: Tak! Mam bransoletkę, która mi w tym pomaga! (pokazuje) Simon: Dalej... Michael... Prawda czy wyzwanie? Michael: Wyzwanie! Simon: Przytul osobę, w której się zakochałeś! Michael: Yyy... (przytulił Kelly) Kelly: Co?! (odepchnęła go) Jenny się uśmiecha. Michael: (spojrzał na Jenny) Przecież to nieprawda! Jenny: To oczywiste, wszyscy wiemy, że zabujałeś się w Casey. Daniel: Że co?! Radzę ci się od niej odwalić! Max: (kopnęła go w krocze) Mitchel: Kurczę, ile brudów tu wypływa! Steve patrzy na Simona podnosząc brew. Simon: Następna osoba... Max! Co ukrywasz będąc w tym programie?! Patrick: (PZ) Muszę uratować Jasona... Jeśli przegrają, są szanse, że on odpadnie, a moim planem był sojusz z nim, gdyż jest on bardzo naiwny! Dlatego postanowiłem nastawić drużynę Luzaków przeciw Max. Max: Yyy... nic? Patrick: Błąd! Simon, prawidłowa odpowiedź?! Simon: (czyta) Ukrywasz to, że... nienawidzisz swojej drużyny... uważasz, że Kelly i Michael to szajbusy... Jason i Daniel to psychole... a Frank i Shana to frajerzy... żałujesz, że nie jesteś w Modelkach, ale wiesz, że ze swoją figurą się nie nadajesz.... Max: ...co? =_= Steve skoczył na Simona i zjadł wszystkie pliki kartek. Był wkurzony. Kelly: Kolejna zdrajczyni, ugh! Teraz nasz program! Mitchel: Dobra. Poproszę reality-show! Daniel, Max, Kelly, Frank i Shana stoją na linii startu, a Michael przed nimi. Michael: Witamy w naszym wspaniałym reality-show! Piątka zawodników będzie walczyć o tytuł mistrza w wielkim wyścigu! Gotowi?... Start! Wybiegli. Kelly prowadziła, za nią Daniel i Max, a na samym końcu Frank i Shana. Max: Wygram z tobą, frajerze! Daniel: A wygrywaj sobie, skarbie! Michael: Co?! To miał być konflikt, kuźwa! Max: Przestań ciągle czule do mnie mówić! Daniel: A co, podoba ci się to?! Zatrzymali się. Zaczęli się całować. Kelly: (PZ) Aha, ten psychopata zdradza ją na prawo i lewo, a ona się z nim liże? Idiotka... Shana się przewraca. Frank cofa się do niej. Frank: Nie zostawię cię! Shana: Hm? Przepraszam, czy my się znamy? Frank: Grasz teraz w reality-show! Shana: Poważnie? I co mam mówić? Chyba, że mam siedzieć cicho, to spoko! Mitchel: Dobra, mam dość! (facepalm) Frank: No całe szczęście, że nie musiałem jej całować! Michael: Też mam dość! Ty głupia, blond idiotko! (rzucił plik kartek w Shanę i stanął obok wkurzony) Mitchel: Jak dla mnie to... wygrywają... Modelki! Gratulacje, wasz program mnie oczarował! No i wiadomo kto odeśle kogoś do domu, Luzaczki! Kelly: (wskazuje po kolei na Daniela, Jasona, Max, Michaela, Franka i Shanę) Ty, ty, ty, ty, ty no i ty, wszyscy dzisiaj wylatujecie! Michael: (pokazuje jej środkowy palec) Przed ceremonią Jason i Patrick spotykają się. Patrick: Słuchaj, stary, wiem co się dzieje... Dlatego przekłamałem to o Max w zadaniu... Jason: Co ty gadasz? Patrick: Nie chcę, żebyś wyleciał. To byłaby wielka strata, a Max jest nic nie warta po tym co zrobiła! Jason: Będę głosował na nią, oczywiście. Patrick: Przekonałem kilka osób z twojej drużyny, żeby to zrobili. Trzymam kciuki. Jason: Dzięki! Jesteś wporzo! Ceremonia Głosowanie Kelly: Dobra, najchętniej to wywaliłabym i Jasona i Maxa, ale jednak Max bardziej ufam. (podpisuje dowód Jasona) Daniel: Mój głos jest chyba oczywisty! (podpisuje) Michael: Cholera, jakie to było słabe! Oczywiście mówię o Cindy i jej żałosnej przeróbce klipu Jasona. Koleś jest spoko, głosujemy razem na pannę imprezowiczkę! (podpisuje) Frank: Obyśmy tak dalej przegrywali, bo mam już dość parodii typu Kelly, Daniel, Max czy Jason! (podpisuje) Shana: Podpiszę dowód tego chłopca. (uśmiecha się pokazując dowód Max) Max: Jestem cholernie zagrożona, szkoda mi Jasona, ale cóż... (podpisuje) Jason: Jak można być tak okrutnym?! (podpisuje) ---- Mitchel: Dobra, głosy oddane, więc z najliczniejszej drużyny ubędzie jednego, zostanie was szóstka! Frank: Doprawdy? Wszyscy nie umiemy liczyć do siedmiu! Shana: (liczy na palcach) Coś ci się chyba pomyliło... Mitchel: Wszyscy dzisiaj jesteście frajerami... Kelly... wredna dla wszystkich! Nic nie robi... Kelly: Ja nic nie robię?! Mitchel: No, może nie nic, ale niewiele... No ale łap bilet! Daniel... ty mój ukochany psychopato, dla ciebie też jest bilet! Michael? Okazałeś się być jeszcze bardziej nerwowy niż wcześniej. Podoba mi się to! (rzuca mu bilet) Frank... Ty akurat sobie radzisz... (rzuca mu bilet) Została trójka największych frajerów! Shana? Przez ciebie przegraliście wyzwanie, a mimo to nie otrzymałaś żadnego głosu! (rzuca bilet) Ach, najwięksi "zdrajcy" (pokazuje cudzysłów palcami) ... Ach, jesteście wszyscy takimi frajerami! (śmieje się) Kelly: Yyy, mam pomysł, zamknij się i kończ ten odcinek. Mitchel: Jeden z was otrzymał cztery głosy, drugi trzy! Ostatni bilet wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Max! Przykro mi, Jason, ale twój czas w programie się skończył... Jason: (posmutniał) Ech... Mitchel: Żeby wszystko tutaj i popsuć i ponaprawiać, pokażę wam pewien klip! (włącza telewizorek, który się wysunął) ''Jason: Taaaaak, nie cierpię Kelly, bo jest wredna! Tak bym pewnie powiedział, gdybym był jej wrogiem, ale ją lubię! Daniel to kompletny szajbus, wyleci szybko, jeśli się nie opanuje! Tylko jego serio nie lubię, nie to co resztę... Michael? Jest wporzo. Frank i Shana? Nie znam ich... Ale wydają się całkowicie pokręceni! Oczywiście w pozytywnym sensie! A Max? Podobno bawiła się mną, żeby wywołać zazdrość u tego psychola, to smutne. Szkoda, bo bardzo ją lubiłem i wydawała się w porządku.'' Wszyscy oprócz Jasona i Daniela patrzą z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozdzawionymi buziami. Kelly: Więc Cindy nas wrobiła?! Cindy: Co?! To nie ja, w mordę jeża! Max: Przepraszam, Jason... Jason: No cóż... Do zobaczenia, ludzie! (wchodzi na tory, a wszyscy oprócz Daniela mu machają) Po chwili przyjeżdża pociąg i go zabieraaaa daleko! Mitchel: Niesamowite! Ile tutaj się dzieje! Cholera, czas się kończy, zobaczymy się w Totalnym... Mieście! Uch, wyrobi-... KONIEC. Na koniec kilka ankiet, proszę o głosy. :) Ocena odcinka? 5 4 3 2 1 Ulubiona drużyna? Luzaki Gwiazdy Modelki Odcinek był... Nudny Za krótki Za długi W sam raz/W porządku Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Miasta!